


Humanité

by airyox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, humanization
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyox/pseuds/airyox
Summary: Selon Ryoken, Ai n'avait d'humain que l’apparence de son corps, un simple Soltis. Ai lui prouve le contraire.





	Humanité

Ryoken ne savait pas à quel moment il était devenu aussi faible. Sa vision était floue et ses sens étaient brouillés par Ai. Il sentait l’embrasse de son amant, forte et à la fois tendre comme s'il était fragile, comme s'il était composé de verre. Lui-même ne savait réellement plus comment distinguer le vrai, du faux. De plus l’humain, non l’Ignis qui l’aimait, il se perdait dans ses bras, était-ce le froid inquiétant de ses bras robotique ou au contraire la chaleur de la sois-disant chair humaine qu’il attendait tant qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche pour tenter de faire sortir un son n’importe lequel il ne se sentait plus lui-même mais l’homme, était-ce un homme? Fut plus rapide, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Ryoken et déposa instantanément ses lèvres contre les siennes taisant toute plaintes. Ryoken ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l’embrassait pas, pourquoi ses lèvres étaient seulement pressées, il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait mais il commença à glisser sa langue le long des lèvres de son amant et rapidement Ai répondait de lui-même au chantage en mouvant ses lèvres à un rythme soutenu. Il buvait ainsi tous les gloussements s’échappant de la bouche de Ryoken. Petit à petit l’Ignis non l’humain, ses bras glissèrent de son dos et se resserraient autour de sa fine taille. Corps à corps, le torse collé contre le sien, toujours plus proche comme s'il n’était qu’une seule entité. Le baiser cependant stoppa lorsque Ryoken ne pouvait qu’entendre son cœur battre contre ses tympans et ses poumons se contractaient à travers sa cage thoracique. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, essoufflé les lèvres teintes d’un rouge profond témoignant de l’obsessive appréciation d’Ai envers sa bouche. Ai était vraiment d’une beauté en cet instant peux être était-il plus beau que n’importe quel humain le jeune avait connu, puis, il s’arrêta en pleine réflexion et sourit Ai était humain après tout, quel idiot était-il.

« Ryoken tues-toi pour moi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter: @piulovemail


End file.
